


Appointments Kept

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Beta Castiel, Explicit Consent, M/M, Massage Therapist Castiel, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Dean knows he shouldn't make an appointment to see Castiel, his massage therapist, when his heat is about to start...but he wants to see Cas...





	Appointments Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora_DeRomanus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_DeRomanus/gifts).



> Tumblr ficlet, prompt: Destiel 32 and 26 (26: massage fic. 32: pregnancy fic.)

Castiel’s hands worked up Dean’s bare spine, and though Dean tried to quell his arousal, it was increasingly difficult. Over the melodic, relaxing music, Dean heard Castiel sniffing with increasing frequency, though he never broke the soothing rhythm of his massage.

“You should have told me you were going into heat,” murmured Castiel.

“You’d have cancelled the appointment.” Dean didn’t add that he’d actually scheduled the appointment with the hopes it was coincided with the next onset of his cycle. Last heat alone had been torture. There was only one person Dean wanted. Castiel was out of reach - not literally, as he kneaded the muscles of Dean’s shoulders, but figuratively. But Dean had calmed as soon as he’d stepped into the small studio, a combination of incense and gentle music and Castiel’s sweet, subtle beta smell.

Castiel said nothing, thumbs running along Dean’s sides.

“I’m sorry,” Dean added.

He wasn’t sorry.

He didn’t want Castiel to kick him out.

Castiel’s hands moved away, and Dean tensed expecting the worst, but there was a squirt and touch returned, way smoothed by lotion. Dean shivered as Castiel’s hands wended down the small of his back, cupped the swell of his ass.

“You’re so tense, omega,” whispered Castiel. At some point he’d drawn near enough that his breath tingled over Dean’s skin as he spoke. “May I help?”

“Please…”

“Is that explicit consent?”

“Yes!” Oh fuck, this might really be happening, Castiel might actually–

A finger slid into Dean’s hole and he groaned, long and low.

“Don’t worry…I’ll take care of you…”

“Has this been a service all along, have I…” he broke into another moan as Castiel drew out and wiggled back in, smearing slick over Dean’s butt cheeks. “…have I…” Castiel twisted his finger to rub the sensitive sides of Dean’s channel and he swallowed his words.

“No, Dean, I don’t do this for everyone…just for you…I’ve dreamed of this…”

“I have too…over and over…”

“Will you be my mate, Dean?”

“Fuck yeah, Cas…”

“I’m so glad you made this appointment. I’d better cancel my others for the rest of the week. I think I’ll…we’ll…be busy.”

Best. Heat. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm posting so many small ficlets, I've been really tired this week and it's been very hard to focus on anything longer.


End file.
